Another Place
by MuppetSnipper
Summary: Yusei and Aki's date, with a twist ;D Has some mature content


Dae-This story takes place after the Dark Signer ark, and Aki and Yusei have been dating for six months. They've been really close, and this is their latest date! Let's see what happens! (kolkolkol)

Crow-I have a bad feeling about this...

Carly-What are you talking about!? "has camera ready"

Jack-"laughing" Yes, I want to see Yusei's date

Kiryu-"sleeping on couch"

Dae-And since I'm awesome, I'm making this in Aki's perspective!!!

I approached the garage at about half past seven as the sun began to set. Yusei had invited me over to watch a movie, and possibly snuggle. I was really excited to be with him again. Every time I see him my entire self feels complete again, and in a way...he is my first friend. Two months ago when he said he loved me...I knew that everything in the world was right, and that my past didn't matter anymore, jsut my future.

"I hope Jack and Crow aren't here..." I mumbled, recalling the time Crow had "accidently" spilled his pepsi on my duel disk. The two were always hovering around, and never let us be alone....although Yusei did fix it for me. Knocking on the door, I waited in apprehension for Yusei to answer. My excitement bubbled rapidly inside, but I knew that if Jack or Crow answered...

"Aki" Yusei greeted me, his usual transfixed smile plastered on his face. Embracing him, unable to obtain my joy, I felt slightly annoyed as he turned away.

"Let's go for a walk." Leading me away from the house, the two of us began to walk in rythme along the street towards a nearby park. Yusei was as silent as ever, but didn't even give me the lightest of smiles. Of course I was used to this type of Yusei, but not having seen him in so long made me feel more agitated.

"Mmkay, it's good to see you." He placed his hand behind my back sending waves of pleasure surging through me. Although he was walking kind of fast, I didn't really mind. The park was convinently empty (yes!) as we sat down on a bench underneath a large spruce tree. The park wasn't anything special, just a few trees, a bench, and a pathways for joggers and bikers.

"It sure is a nice night out..." Leaning in closer, I popped my leg up onto his thigh. "Very romantic..." I blushed at my own courage. Since Yusei and I had shared our gift a couple of weeks back I felt even more myself around him.

"Yeah, I guess" He leaned a little way further from me. Playing hard to get? Yusei wouldn't get away with that!

"It's...also a little chilly" When we first started dating , Yusei had lent me his jacket when it started to rain.

"Um...Aki...can we just talk?" Yusei seemed very comfortable, and by his uneasy tone I could tell something was wrong.

"Sure Yusei..." I did not move away, but began twisting my hair and swinging my foot. Perhaps Yusei had found another girlfriend? No...Yusei wasn't that type of guy...was he? After several more moments of silence, Yusei finally stuttered,

"Are, are those new shoes?" Glancing down at our feet, he began to twiddle his thumbs. I gave him an incredulous look at this lame statement.

"You bought me these for my birthday..." The comfortable, worn out red pumps Yusei presented to me on my birthday had been an item I had always included in my wardrobe. How could he forget such an important symbol of his love?!

"Uh yeah, I knew that..." A long awkward pause followed his lame excuse. Clearly he was nervous about telling me something...or a someone. Knowing it was up to me to break the silence, I began in a hurry.

"If you cheated on me-" All the memories of the Dark Signers, Fortune cup, and getting my D-wheel licence flooded back, stopping me from letting my rage take over. Yusei was, _is _the best thing that has ever happened in my life. I wasn't going to let him go over some stupid woman. Pausing for a breath, I managed to continue. "Don't tell me...just, just don't do it again..." Sliding to the other side of the bench, I rapidly blinked back tears, hoping to uphold some shred of dignity.

"No, God no!" Yusei stated in horror. Taking my shoulder and pulling me close, the honesty in his eyes were all the answer I needed. Moving closer to him once again, I let a single tear escape as he placed his hand on my thigh.

"Thank God...I, I love you so much" Feeling relieved beyond belief, I leaned in close to him, trying to get a kiss to seal his words.

"Aki, I'm gay" The words fell ominously from his mouth, stopping me from embracing him.

"Ha! You're freakin' hilarious!" I planted an uneasy grin on my face, but Yusei continued to look down ashamed. His hands now clenched at his sides, I felt dread begin to infect my very being.

"Aki..." The pained look in his eyes was the final blow. Now I knew it had to be true...he had been keeping this a secret for a very long time.

"Oh God...was it me? Did I...I turned you gay?" The possibility of him sleeping with me turning him into a-a homosexual made me shiver slightly. Now I faced away from him, afraid to see the acknowledgment in his expression.

"No! Of course not!...I just...never came out before..." It was clear that Yusei was telling the truth, he always did. His words began to fall out of his mouth, his plan of breaking it to me nicely wasn't working out to well.

"So when we were...you were thinking of guys?!" Now my rage began to bubble again. The wonderful, unearth like feeling of being with Yusei was crashing down before my very eyes.

"No!...Not all the time...my head was just in another place" From the corner of my eye I could see Yusei blush, clearly not meaning to say the last part.

"Oh God..." The image of Jack and Kiryu popped in my brain. Sure they were good looking guys...but that was it, they were guys!

"Aki..."

"So you've been lying to me for half a year?" This came out more accusingly than I had intentioned, but it had to be said. He hesitated for a moment, then turned to face me.

"Aki...I don't want to lose you over this...you're the best girl I've ever met, I want us to be friends" His words tumbled out in a hurry, but I couldn't feel any sympathy for Yusei at the moment.

"Well what did you expect me to say? What did you want to happen?!" Not yelling, but still pretty loudly I glared down at the earth.

"Honestly...I have no idea..." Yusei had never opened up to me like this before, if I was more under control of my emotions I would have comforted him...but the humiliation was suffocating me.

"I should go, I just need some time to take this all in..." Standing up, legs poised to run, I was stopped by Yusei's gentle, heavenly grip on my wrist.

"Aki, this isn't your fault" Looking earnest, I half believed him and wanted to stay and embrace him once again...but my pride as a woman took over. Shaking his hand from my wrist, I took a few paces forward and stared back at the setting sun.

"Goodbye Yusei...I guess I'll see you later..." Running off in a flurry of despair, I went to find Jack and Kiryu. It was a given one of them had something to do with this, and I needed someone to take my anger out on.

Dae-XD Another place

Crow-"hears door being knocked down" I'm going to leave now...

Jack-Oh shit! "Aki comes with black rose dragon"

Kiryu-"mumbling in is sleep" Yes you need to tell her Yusei...

Dae-^^ Please review if you want a part two!

Carly-What a scoop! :D


End file.
